Questions de point de vu
by junon2
Summary: OS sur divers passage du film, POV changeant. Basé sur les film 1, 2 et 4. 1. Liberté 2. Tristesse 3. Décision 4. Mensonge 5. Famille
1. Liberté

**Question de point de vue**

_**Auteur :**_ junon2/Calli attha

_**Paring :**_ pas de couple mais centré sur Brian, et un peu Dom

_**Genre :**_ philosophie (si ça en est)

_**Rating :**_ K

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Fast and Furious** (Rob Cohen) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé :**_ il y a certaine chose qu'on comprend parce qu'on les vit … (je ne vois pas comment résumé ce que j'ai écrit en fait)

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ série d'one-shoots et j'espère ne pas être trop OCC et ne rien massacrer du tout. Oui, en théorie il y en aura au moins un second. Attention que je risque de ne pas poster dans un ordre chronologique par rapport aux films. Ce sont des idées de fic qui me viennent par rapport à des phrases ou scénes des films, majoritairement les films 1, 2 et 4.

_**Avertissement :**_ aucun.

POV externe, mais on peut se dire que c'est vu via le regard de Brian.

**Sinon, je remercie Jo' qui m'a, à l'usure, convaincue de regarder ce film et rendue accroc ! Comme quoi les amis n'ont pas toujours une bonne influence. Et accessoirement le premier OS lui est dédicacé en remerciement.**

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Liberté**_

La liberté, la définition en est différente pour chaque personne.

Pour certains, c'est être libre de ses gestes et déplacements. C'est sûrement la définition la plus commune et habituelle de ce mot d'ailleurs. Limite celle à laquelle on est adhère le plus facilement. C'est tellement logique. Et c'est évident quand on côtoie quotidiennement des personnes arrêtées, enfermées ou condamnée à la prison. Alors oui, se sentir libre en sortant du commissariat et en marchant dans la rue, Brian en avait l'habitude. Il se sentait chanceux d'être passé de l'autre côté, après une adolescence assez compliquée et où il avait été délinquant. L'enfermement il connaissait, alors être dehors était signe de liberté. Il s'en était sorti, il était devenu flic. Il avait une famille, d'une certaine manière, et il avait une vie bien rangée en apparence, mais vide de sensations fortes et d'adrénaline, hormis quand il coursait un suspect bien sur. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait accepté cette mission d'infiltration ? Il savait qu'on lui avait proposé parce qu'il se fondrait facilement dans la masse. Avec sa démarche et son passé, on se méfierait moins de lui que d'un mec ayant un casier totalement vide. Et puis, il aimait les voitures, s'y connaissait et savait conduire rapidement et dangereusement sans s'inquiéter. Une tête brûlée ? Sûrement plus qu'on ne l'imaginait… Alors quand on lui avait proposé cette mission, avec en récompense, à ses yeux, le fait de conduire une bagnole modifiée et rapide… Comment aurait-il pu dire non ? Il allait sortir de son schéma trop strict et gagner un peu plus de liberté. Parce que oui, il aimait son métier, bien sûr, mais parfois les règles étaient lourdes pour lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vraiment vivre comme il le désirait et au jour le jour… Alors oui, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de faire monter l'excitation en lui et puis mentir n'était pas un problème. Il avait l'âge, le physique et le passé logique pour le rôle sur mesure. Le reste, il s'adapterait sur place …

Évidemment, ce ne fut pas facile d'entrer dans la bande de Dominic Toretto. Même en s'asseyant tous les jours dans ce mini magasin, à bouffer des sandwiches au thon pas terrible tout en faisant un petit numéro de séduction à la sœur cadette, Mia. Oh, il pouvait s'avouer que draguer Mia n'était pas une corvée, mais plutôt un plaisir. Il avait sûrement craqué avant même de comprendre qu'il s'investissait de trop avec elle, qu'il risquait de foirer royalement sa mission… Mais c'était si agréable de la voir lui sourire, de plaisanter avec elle. Et puis dans ces moments-là aussi il se sentait libre. Il occultait l'obligation de lier des contacts avec les proches de Toretto pour l'approcher lui et infiltrer son gang, et savourer juste leur conversation. Sa liberté il l'a puisée dans les yeux charmants et les sourires de la jeune femme en imaginant qu'il pouvait vraiment y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Il oubliait qu'elle le détesterait le jour où elle saurait qu'il l'avait utilisée pour atteindre son frère. Il cherchait à se rapprocher du chef de la bande, c'était cela sa mission, et laisser trainer ses magazines de voitures était comme une première accroche. Mais les choses ne furent pas si faciles que cela. Dom ne s'intéressait pas à lui, hormis une fois alors que Vince lui avait sauté dessus et qu'ils se battaient. Mais ce fut juste une menace… Il faisait pire que bien, alors qu'il ne voulait que réussir et faisait de son mieux… Et plus le temps passé, plus ses collègues du FBI le pressaient d'avoir des informations.

Et puis, il y eu la première course.

S'il avait testé sa bagnole et avait déjà fait des courses poursuites, c'était sa première vraie course de rue. Mais il n'avait guère le choix, provoquer Toretto cette nuit-là s'était peut-être sa seule chance de réussir sa mission et d'enfin intégrer le gang après quelques semaines à leur tourner autour. Sa voiture était assez intéressante pour attirer les regards et lui valoir quelques contacts rapides avec les fans de Tuning du coin. Et puis il s'était proposé pour courir, mettant sa caisse en jeu et provoquant Toretto… Étrangement, le groupe avait d'abord vérifié la voiture avant d'accepter sa proposition, histoire d'être sûr que le pari valait le coup. Il avait gagné un peu de l'intérêt de Dom, il avançait de son point de vue. Mais courir il n'avait jamais fait. Aussi était-il nerveux, il ne devait pas se planter et gagner… Surtout que bon la voiture c'était un investissement du FBI mais cela au moment du départ il l'avait oublié. Ne restait à son esprit que la course et le fait de la remporter. Et puis, ce fut l'adrénaline et l'impression de puissance, c'était ce qui dominait en lui pendant toute la ligne droite, même s'il surveillait les autres. Il n'avait pas l'habitude lui, malgré son bon matériel, aussi ses chances étaient-elles minces. Pourtant il ressentait les vibrations de l'engin et sa nervosité se dissipait faisant place à une excitation sans limite … Il la perdit cette course, finissant lamentablement dernier. Mais c'est en riant qu'il sortit de sa voiture sous le regard surpris des autres. Il se marrait alors qu'il venait de perdre sa caisse… Bien sûr il eut droit à la morale de la part de Toretto mais ça n'enlevait pas son sourire ni sa joie. Il avait aimé ça, il en redemanderait même. Il ne savait pas définir ce qu'il avait ressenti sur le moment même, mais ça valait bien tout le reste. Trop grisant, trop fort, trop addictif au final.

Par jeu de circonstance, cette nuit-là il gagna le droit d'entrée dans le groupe, la famille comme disait Dom. Et peu à peu il perdit la notion des limites de sa mission, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille et que leurs idéaux se rapprochaient des siens. Et puis il y avait Mia… Et ce fut Dom qui lui offrit la compréhension de ce qu'il adorait dans la course par pur hasard. Une simple phrase, alors qu'il lui racontait l'histoire de son père. Quelques mots mais qui firent écho en Brian avec force et lui permirent de comprendre certaine choses.

« _**Je ne vie que durant les 400m d'une course, tout le reste m'est égal, les pré-engagé, la gestion des stocks, la belle équipe d'irresponsable qui m'entoure... parce que pendant ces 10 secondes ou moins... je suis libre »**_

Oui ces mots résonnaient en lui, prenaient sens et il comprenait Dom. Et il savait aussi maintenant qu'elle était la vraie définition de la liberté. Parce que oui, il partageait celle de son ami. C'était cela qui rendait la course si attractive pour lui, cette impression de liberté totale quand il était au volant et ce plaisir non dissimulé de pousser ses limites à lui et à la machine au maximum. Anticiper la route et les actions des autres coureurs, maitriser son véhicule de telle manière à repousser ses propres limites. Mais surtout avoir l'impression que rien n'entrave et que rien ne pourra stopper le tout que sa propre volonté. Alors oui, ce qu'il avait découvert lors de sa première course s'était qu'au volant il était libre et son propre maitre plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment. Ce qu'il avait compris dans ce garage en écoutant Dom c'était qu'il allait tout perdre pour eux. Parce que en cet instant il se sentait plus proche de Toretto que de n'importe qui d'autre, parce qu'il avait un respect illimité pour ce mec qui vivait à fond. Parce que Dom et les autres étaient devenus sa famille. Et pour eux, il était près à tout perdre, même si quand ils sauraient tout, ils le considéreraient comme un traitre et le bannirait.

Être libre c'était aussi faire ses propres choix en son âme et conscience, et ce n'était pas évident pour Brian de trahir la police, de tout laisser tomber pour sauver d'autres personnes. C'était après tout les méchants de l'histoire, quand on simplifiait le tout. Son camp, c'était la police, c'était son rôle de les arrêter. Pourtant, ce fut en homme totalement libre qu'il avait choisi le contraire, évitant au maximum de donner trop de preuves, menant vers de fausses pistes, qu'à sa décharge il avait cru bonnes. On ne détruit pas sa famille et puis il avait le droit d'avoir ses propres opinions. Et sa liberté, il l'avait acquise au volant d'une bagnole trafiquée et lors d'une course de rue totalement illégale, il l'avait entretenu par le temps qu'il avait passé dans ce garage avec Dom, Letty, Vince et Jesse mais aussi par les moments volés avec Mia. Il était libre parce qu'il s'était trouvé, qu'il savait enfin comment définir ce petit mot et qu'il avait une famille.

Et même s'il allait tout perdre : ses amis, Mia et son job, il n'eut aucun regret quand il décida d'empêcher Dom et les autres d'avoir l'action de trop… Et il en eut encore moins quand il refila les clés à Dom pour le laisser partir. Il ne rachetait pas sa trahison, il n'effaçait pas l'ardoise, il le savait. Ils lui en voudraient longtemps et il ne les reverrait sûrement jamais, il avait perdu Mia qu'il aimait aussi. Il n'avait plus rien, tandis qu'il tendait ses clés à son ami et l'encourageait à filer. Rien de ce en quoi il croyait et tenait… Il avait fait ses choix de vie et il ne regrettait rien.

Mais il était enfin totalement libre. Et cela finalement ça n'avait pas de prix comparé à tout le reste.

_**Fin**_


	2. Tristesse

_**Auteur :**_ junon2/Calli attha

_**Paring :**_Brian et Mia

_**Genre :**_romance

_**Rating :**_K

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Fast and Furious**(Rob Cohen) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé :**_ un simple regard peut en dire plus qu'un long discours

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ basé sur la fin du film 1

_**Avertissement :**_aucun.

POV Mia.

**Dédiée à Jo' 3**

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Tristesse **_

Un simple échange de regards, alors que le vent balaye le sable du désert assez violemment. Plus loin en face de moi se trouve Brian, si tant est que c'est son vrai prénom, face à l'hélicoptère médical qui doit emmener Vince aux urgences. À mes cotés se tient Dom, qui fixe la scène attentivement. Qu'a-t-il ressenti exactement quand Brian a dévoilé qu'il était flic, quand il a compris qu'il avait été trahi, qu'on l'avait tous été par lui ?… J'ai vu la rage dans ses yeux à ce moment-là remplacer l'incompréhension et la surprise. Je connais assez mon frère pour savoir combien il peut être violent quand sa famille est en jeu. J'aurais parié qu'il allait caser la figure de l'autre homme, du traitre. Mais c'était loin d'être le moment, j'ai temporisé au mieux, Vince perdant son sang et sombrant de plus en plus … Et maintenant que va-t-on faire ? Brian nous a trahis, mais en même temps si notre ami vit toujours c'est grâce à lui. Il les a aidés. Je sens mon frère faire demi-tour et rejoindre la voiture où se trouve Leon et Letty. Je suis du regard mon ainé avant de ramener mes yeux sur Brian. Il me fait face avec un air désolé et … Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur son expression en ce moment. Ses yeux cherchent les miens, il ne prononce aucun mot, ni moi non plus. C'est juste un échange visuel, intense. J'entends la voix de Dom dans mon dos qui m'appelle, désireux de s'éloigner d'ici. Je tourne la tête vers mon frère, puis ramène le regard sur Brian, les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai la vague impression que le temps suspend son cours alors qu'une vague de souvenirs liés à ces deux deniers mois envahi mon esprit.

J'ai aimé tout ce qui m'a liée à Brian. Je me souviens parfaitement de la première fois qu'il est entré dans la supérette et a commandé un sandwich au thon. Il a toujours eu un regard intense et si expressif, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il m'admirait, d'être unique et importante à travers ses yeux azures. J'existais pour moi-même et non pas comme la frangine de Dom Toretto. Et puis il a un sourire ravageur et séducteur auquel il est difficile de résister. J'ai craqué sûrement le premier jour, quand nos yeux se sont croisés la première fois. Et puis, il a pris l'habitude de venir manger, aussi précis qu'une horloge avec ses magazines de tunning. Il m'a draguée, ouvertement, et je lui ai offert tous les signes positifs possibles. J'aimais ce que je lisais dans son regard, cette impression d'être unique et désirable.

Et puis il est entré dans le groupe en quelque sorte. Il a aidé Dom suite à une course, ce fut sûrement le déclic, le départ de ce qui aurait pu être une belle amitié. J'étais heureuse, qu'il tienne tête à mon frère, qu'il passe du temps avec nous. Cela me permettait d'être avec lui. Bêtement romantique, j'en avais conscience mais j'étais amoureuse de lui. La présence de Brian suffisait à me faire sourire. Il était gentil et serviable, séducteur avec moi comme quand il m'a proposé de sortir après le barbecue, alors qu'il m'aidait à faire la vaisselle. À la base j'ai décliné en disant que je ne sortais pas avec les amis de mon frère. Et c'était vrai, je ne voulais pas compliquer les choses… Mais quand Vince est venu à nouveau provoquer Brian, j'ai réagi comme à mon habitude. J'ai ce petit côté protecteur envers lui inexplicable. C'est moi qui ais joué le jeu en proposant au jeune homme de m'emmener au restaurant. Si j'avais su où cela nous mènerait … Peut-être aurais-je gardé ma ligne de conduite habituelle, peut-être qu'alors en ce moment je n'aurais pas les larmes aux yeux ….

La soirée fut merveilleuse, la nuit aussi d'ailleurs. Brian me regardait avec ce regard admiratif et amoureux, j'avais l'impression d'être importante face à lui dans ce restaurant. Je l'ai cru quand il a dit que c'était moi et non Dom qui l'attirait. C'était valorisant et ça m'a fait rougir et sourire. Le reste de la nuit fut typique et romantique. Je n'ai aucun regret, j'ai aimé chaque moment passé en sa compagnie, près de lui. J'étais bien avec lui.

Les choses ont suivi lentement leur cours après cette nuit-là. Moi, j'étais juste heureuse d'être avec lui, d'en être aimée. Je remarquais les regards soupçonneux de Dom et le malaise de Brian à certains moments sous les avertissements de mon frère ainé, trop protecteur. Intérieurement j'en riais, amusée de la tournure que prenaient les choses. J'ai naïvement cru que la vie suivrait cette direction. Dans ma petite tête, j'imaginais que Brian ferait partie totalement du groupe, qu'il avait presque fait ses preuves. Quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle …

Et puis, cette nuit il a tout détruit, avec un simple mot et sans remord.

Il m'a avoué être flic, je ne l'ai pas de suite cru. Pourtant son regard était aussi limpide et clair que d'habitude, aussi sincère. J'ai eu envie de le gifler alors qu'en moi tout se brisait. Je m'étais faite avoir, il m'avait utilisée pour atteindre Dom. Et ses mains sur mes épaules me brulaient, son contact m'est subitement devenu insupportable. J'ai reculé, j'ai voulu partir, mais il m'a retenu. Il voulait aider Dom et les autres. Il désirait que je le croie quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Mais moi j'avais juste les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentais trahie, stupide et souillée… Cependant il avait raison, mon frère et ses amis avaient besoin d'aide. Aussi faisant abstraction du reste, je l'ai aidé. Je l'ai suivi parce que sur le coup ce qui comptait c'était les miens. Il a tenu parole, il a aidé mon frère, il a sauvé la vie de Vince.

Et maintenant, je suis là, les larmes menaçant de couler le long de mes joues les yeux accrochés aux siens et Dom qui dans mon dos m'appelle.

Je me sens brisée à l'intérieur, et j'ignore ce que je désire en ce moment. Rejoindre mon frère et virer définitivement Brian de ma vie ou aller vers lui et croire qu'il m'aime comme il l'affirme. Je me sens si perdue là. Il m'a utilisée pour entrer dans le groupe de mon frère, pour piéger les miens. Mais il m'a aimée aussi, m'a rendu mon importance de femme et j'étais si bien avec lui. Je suis réellement tiraillée, indécise. Dom continue de crier dans mon dos, espérant me faire réagir. Et le regard brisé de Brian ne m'aide pas. Je tourne la tête vers mon frère et le regarde avant de lancer un regard à mon ex petit ami. Je dois faire un choix maintenant, et cela déterminera la suite. Je suis face à un dilemme que je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre même dans mes pires cauchemars : choisir entre l'homme que j'aime et ma famille. Ma respiration se coince dans ma gorge et je sens une larme cascader le long de ma joue.

Le temps reprend sa course subitement, je reprends pieds dans la réalité. Je sors alors de ma léthargie.

Je choisis ma famille.

Je souffrirais, je pleurerais sûrement. Tout est fini maintenant. Je suis sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, alors que je rejoins Dom et monte dans la voiture, sans un seul regard en arrière pour l'homme que j'aime… ou que j'ai aimé ... Je ne sais plus trop, c'est comme un beau rêve qui se brise quand le réveil sonne le matin…

Mais je sais intérieurement que je l'aimerais encore longtemps …

_**FIN**_


	3. Décision

_**Auteur :**_ junon2

_**Paring :**_Brian et Dom

_**Genre :**_philosophique (ah si vous avez mieux je prends !)

_**Rating :**_K

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Fast and Furious** (Rob Cohen) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé :**_ il y a des choix qu'on prend en un dixième de second et qui influe sur le reste de notre vie

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ basé sur la scène finale du film 1

_**Avertissement :**_aucun.

POV Brian.

**Dédiée à Jo' pour ne pas changer ^^**

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Décision **_

Il y a des décisions qu'on prend en moins d'une seconde, par instinct on sait que c'est la bonne solution, la seule option possible. On ne se pose pas la question de savoir si c'est la bonne, si les conséquences seront désastreuses ou non. On ne s'interroge même pas sur les répercussions du geste. Juste là, sur le moment, on sait que c'est ce qu'on doit faire ou dire. On en est tellement convaincu qu'on agit spontanément. Et parfois, plus tard, on se dit qu'on aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Mais pour autant ces décisions là, même quand elles bousillent notre vie, on ne le regrette jamais. Parce que c'était vraiment la seule option pour nous, pour notre intégrité et pour rester celui qu'on est ou qu'on veut être.

Ce genre de décisions Brian en avait pris 2 en moins de 10 minutes. Et maintenant, il était là au milieu de la rue déserte, les sirènes de polices au loin le rappelant à la réalité. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il se déplace et s'éloigne le plus vite possible…

C'était ce genre d'option innée qu'il avait pris quand il avait rattrapé Dom. Enfin rattraper n'était pas le terme exact, l'autre homme l'attendait au feu rouge qu'il n'avait pas brulé, alors qu'il fuyait. Il l'avait écouté lui expliquer qu'adolescent c'était d'ici que partaient les courses de rues. Les yeux bleus de Brian ne l'avaient pas quitté, aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Il était attentif et il se demandait où voulait en venir celui qui l'avait trahi, en partie. Il avait détourné, un court moment, le regard que quand Dom avait déclaré qu'il franchirait le passage à niveau avant le passage du train, en partant au feu vert. Brian avait alors regardé la route et le lointain, avant de reporter son regard clair et surpris sur son ancien ami. Et il avait compris ce que ce dernier attendait, une course… Une dernière course... Le jeune homme s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête avant de détourner le regard vers le feu rouge. Il était nerveux, beaucoup plus que pour n'importe quelle autre course qu'il avait déjà fait. Il savait que rater le timing serait mortel cette fois. L'enjeu n'était pas tant l'argent ou prouver qu'on était le meilleur cette fois-ci. C'était simplement faire monter l'adrénaline au maximum, courir de manière dangereuse pour se sentir libre et fier d'avoir réussi. Et après… ? Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, démarrant au feu vert et essayant de rester concentrer sur la route et la vitesse de son concurrent.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi au danger. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir le fond de la pensée de Dom. Il n'avait pas réfléchi en fait. Juste hocher la tête et accepter le défi, d'instinct il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

La course en elle-même fut typique, peut-être plus intense de par le poids qu'il y avait. Brian ne quittait pas vraiment la route des yeux, laçant juste de regards vers Dom pour voir où il était. Aucun des deux ne dépassa l'autre, pas vraiment en fait. Et sincèrement, ce ne fut que quand il eut une vraie vue sur le train, que le jeune homme prit conscience du danger de l'idée de Dom et des risques qu'ils prenaient tous les deux. Pour autant, il ne regrattait pas d'avoir accepté. Il se sentait juste plus stressé. Et par miracle, si on veut, ils réussirent à passer tous deux les rails à temps… Mais en y réfléchissant après coup, ils avaient vraiment frôlé l'accident avec le train, c'était vraiment court. Il avait alors lancé un regard à l'autre homme, relâchant son souffle qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. Dom avait souri, passablement satisfait et puis ça avait été l'accident… Stupide, éviter un train pour se prendre un camion… Il avait stoppé sa voiture en plein milieu de la rue vide, et avait rapidement rejoint Dom. Ce dernier était légèrement sonné mais en vie. Brian l'avait aidé à sortir de la voiture, avec précaution. De toute évidence, son ami était blessé, peut-être une côte fêlée ou un bras cassé à la manière dont il se tenait. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Brian avait détourné le regard en entendant les sirènes puis avait reporté ses yeux clairs sur Dom. Un simple échange visuel de quelques secondes… Et une foule d'idées s'était bousculé dans sa tête.

Dom c'était sa cible à la base, le mec qu'on soupçonnait de vol de camions. Il devait juste intégrer sa bande et ramener des preuves solides. Pour cela il avait dragué Mia et provoquer l'autre à la course. Il l'avait aidé à s'en sortir aussi et finalement avait eu droit à entrer dans le groupe, puisqu'il devait une voiture dans les 10 secondes à Dom. Peu à peu, ils étaient devenus amis, il était vraiment tombé amoureux de Mia, et avait même promis de ne pas la faire souffrir. Dom s'était confié à lui. Quand avait-il inconsciemment décidé de les protéger tous ? Quand s'était-il tellement senti en famille qu'il avait involontairement dirigé vers une mauvaise piste le FBI et la police fédérale ? Il l'ignorait, il n'avait pas remarqué le changement. Il s'était juste intégré, et il était heureux avec la bande… C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à aller les aider cette nuit, à révéler la vérité à Mia. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'ils s'en sortent tous vivant… Parce que c'était sa famille, même s'il n'en faisait plus partie même s'il n'était qu'un traitre même si Dom voulait sa mort et Mia ne plus le revoir … Dom restait le mec qu'il respectait le plus, qu'il admirait, un ami qu'il avait voulu protéger pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté comme stabilité et soutient, pour cette impression d'avoir enfin une famille.

Alors sans réfléchir, il avait tendu les clés de sa voiture à Dom. Ce dernier l'avait dévisagé en demandant s'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Et une seule réponse était sortie de la bouche de Brian : « Je te dois une voiture dans les 10 secondes. » Et cela voulait tout dire entre eux. Ça n'effaçait pas la trahison, mais ça signifiait qu'il avait payé sa dette. Il n'avait pas de meilleur moyen de présenter ses excuses et de demander pardon. Dom avait pris les clés avec un hochement de tête et était parti. Brian était resté là, sans le regarder s'éloigner dans sa voiture, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, juste agit par instinct et fait ce qui sur le moment lui semblait normal et logique.

Et maintenant ?

Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il avait aidé Dom et les autres à s'en sortir cette nuit. Il leur avait permis de fuir. Ne venait-il pas de donner une voiture à un suspect dangereux pour lui permettre de partir avant que la police n'arrive ? Il avait à nouveau trahi un camp. Finalement dans cette histoire, il était un traitre pour tout le monde, et se retrouvait seul au milieu. Pour autant, il était dépourvu de regret en ce moment. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en son âme et conscience et par rapport à son système de valeurs personnel. Peu importait la suite, il avait choisi en tendant ses clés à Dom, il avait signé la fin de sa carrière de flic. C'était peut-être mieux, il doutait d'avoir choisi la bonne voie depuis quelques temps. Ce qui le branchait c'était plus les voitures et les courses. Alors finalement, peut-être avait-il vraiment d'instinct fait ce qu'il fallait. Avait-il effacé l'ardoise face à Dom ? Pas sûr, juste peut-être prouver qu'il n'avait qu'une parole. Au moins on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'était pas un homme de parole… Il avait l'impression d'être libre, étrangement, d'avoir enfin sa vie en main.

Finalement, il se décida à se tirer. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait vraiment faire, ni où allait. Mais il était sûr qu'il ferait très bientôt parti des mecs recherchés dans le sud des USA. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en prison. Aussi, c'est relativement serein mais surtout déterminé, qu'il prit le chemin de chez lui…

_**FIN**_


	4. Mensonge

_**Auteur :**_ junon2

_**Paring :**_Brian

_**Genre :**_philosophique (ah si vous avez mieux je prends !)

_**Rating :**_K

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Fast and Furious** (Rob Cohen) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé :**_ Brian considère son passé et ce qu'il a perdu.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ basé sur le film 1

_**Avertissement :**_aucun.

POV Brian.

**Dédiée à Jo' pour ne pas changer ^^**

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Mensonge**_

Il existe diverses sortes de mensonges. Certains sont juste des omissions d'informations parce qu'on juge qu'il vaut mieux se taire que de dire. D'autres sont dits volontairement, et parfois aussi gros qu'une maison. De plus, on peut mentir pour diverses raisons, de diverses manières et à diverses personnes. Parfois, c'est le travail qui veut qu'on invente des histoires à ses proches. Et c'est sans doute l'explication qui est la plus facile, qui devrait apportait plus facilement le pardon. C'est l'excuse que Brian avait longtemps gardé à l'esprit. Bien sûr il mentait : à Mia, à Dom, à Letty et aux autres. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, parce qu'il était un flic infiltré, qu'il avait une mission à remplir et qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Du moins, il aimait à voir les choses ainsi parce que ça le déculpabilisait pas mal de tout. Peut-être que même ça rendait l'impression d'abandon moins forte. Mais au final, il n'avait pas fait que mentir pour son job, pas uniquement. Il s'était même étonné lui-même par moment….

Bien sûr, quand on l'avait choisi pour cette mission, avec en promesse son badge d'inspecteur après lequel il courrait, on lui avait demandé s'il réussirait à tenir le coup. Il s'agissait de ne pas se découvrir, au risque de foirer la mission et d'y laisser sa vie. Et il devait donner le change, quelque soit la situation ou la question, il devait répondre et on devait le croire. À aucun moment, il ne devait griller sa couverture, ni laisser douter les autres. Ce n'était pas une sinécure. Il allait devoir se surveiller, ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions et toujours jouer un rôle. Bien sûr, il était sur mesure et guère compliqué à incarner pour lui. Il avait un passé de délinquant et une passion certaine pour les voitures. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Brian se savait bon menteur. Il pouvait faire avaler un bobard en regardant droit dans les yeux les autres, et on lui donnait le Bon Dieu sans confession. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait un petit air d'ange avec ses yeux bleus et cheveux blonds, son sourire ravageur, qui aidait pas mal. Enfin, ce n'était sûrement pas cela qui allait convaincre Dominique Toretto de lui faire confiance, Mia peut-être… Elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Et si pour atteindre le chef il fallait draguer la sœur…. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si cela était une corvée pour lui. Elle lui plaisait. Et il essayait de le nier un maximum, il n'avait pas droit de tomber amoureux, de risquer de se planter. De plus, il savait qu'elle le détesterait après coup et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de souffrir… Il aimait les femmes, mais elle, elle avait un truc en plus qui le faisait un peu trop craqué. Et lui mentir en la draguant n'avait rien d'agréable.

Mais il était un putain de bon menteur quand il repensait à certains moments.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu mentir effrontément à Dom cette nuit-là. Après tout Vince l'avait assommé, sa tête lui lançait et tout autour de lui tournait. Il était sous la menace d'une arme, et Dom voulait la vérité. Il se demandait encore comment il s'était sorti de là sans plus de dommage qu'un mal de tête. Et pourtant, il avait fixé l'autre homme droit dans les yeux et il avait sorti une explication bancale avec un regard extrêmement sincère. Il avait été inventé qu'il visitait la concurrence, et avait balançait ce qu'Hector était venu acheter le matin même au garage. Enfin du moins ce dont il se souvenait, et comme il était à moitié sonné ce n'était pas simple. Pourtant, il s'était mis debout et avait argué ses arguments, avec cet air intègre et un peu perdu. Et ils l'avaient cru et lui avaient tous accordé un peu plus de confiance, le faisant entrer dans le cercle de manière plus flagrante encore. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment vu les circonstances il avait su si bien mentir.

Mais il n'avait pas menti qu'à sa famille d'adoption et à la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait aussi menti inconsciemment aux fédéraux et à la police, à son camp de base. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. C'était arrivé tout simplement, et il ne cherchait même pas à se trouver une excuse. Il avait fini par trop s'attacher, se trouver une place à laquelle peut-être tenait-il trop dans l'équipe de Toretto. Il avait une famille, il tenait à tous. Et puis, plus le temps passait plus sa relation avec Mia devenait solide et importante. Il ne lui mentait pas à elle. Pas quand il la draguait, pas quand il disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais bien quand il lui avouait que c'était elle et non Dom qui l'avait attiré. Technique de séduction infaillible, qui l'avait faite rougir et conquise un peu plus. Mais même sur le coup il n'avait pas pensé à mal. Il aurait aimé que ce soit réellement le cas. Mais sa mission c'était Dom. Elle, elle lui avait servi de point d'ancrage et c'était un petit plus en quelque sorte. Il aurait été compliqué pour lui de résister à la jeune femme qui visiblement avait un faible pour lui. Et il regrettait. Parce qu'elle ne le croirait plus jamais … Et qu'il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu. Et il regrettait d'avoir dû lui mentir, à elle.

Et puis mentir pour conserver sa couverture, mentir pour avoir des informations, mentir pour protéger les siens c'était une chose, mais se mentir à soi-même… Parce que oui, Brian avait peut-être trop tard compris qu'il s'était autant menti qu'il avait menti aux autres. Il n'avait pas compris certaines de ses réactions. Il ne voulait pas que Dom et les autres soient responsables des vols. Il s'était convaincu que non d'ailleurs, et avait tout fait pour trouver d'autres responsables. Et il s'était donné du mal d'ailleurs… Il voulait les protéger mais surtout il ne pouvait y croire. Il savait de quoi son ami était capable, il avait vu les photos et il savait que c'était lui. Il manquait juste de preuves matérielles, si tant est qu'il en cherchait vraiment. Mais enfoncé dans son mensonge, il avait fait son job jusqu'au bout… Il avait poussé Dom à lui dire, mais l'autre avait esquivé voulant le tester avant. Il avait jusqu'au bout voulu croire qu'il ne faisait que son travail. Pourtant il les avait aidés au lieu de prévenir les flics. Et pour ça, il avait dû dire la vérité à Mia, ce ne fut pas si simple. Voir le dégoût et la souffrance dans ses yeux, la voir avec cette expression fâchée et déçue… Il avait encore poursuivi après son mensonge, en cherchant à mettre la main sur Dom avant les fédéraux, en l'aidant à s'enfuir….

Et puis il avait compris. Trop tard, il avait tout perdu. Mais il avait vu où ses mensonges l'avaient mené.

Il s'était menti en se disant qu'il désirait trouver des preuves tangibles. Non, en fait il voulait prolonger l'immersion dans l'équipe. Il s'était attaché à eux, il les appréciait tous, même Vince. Et tout ce qu'il désirait c'était vraiment de faire partie de la famille, d'être accepté par tous. Il était à sa place parmi eux, à travailler sur des voitures et à faire des courses. Il savait que le jour où il donnerait tout ce qu'il fallait, le jour où l'équipe serait arrêtée, il perdrait ce à quoi il tenait. Il perdrait sa famille, son impression de liberté et Mia. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il était trop bien avec eux, dans ce milieu-là. Il devait s'être trompé de carrière le jour où il était entré à l'école de police… Parce qu'il se sentait plus complet et plus fidèle à lui avec eux qu'au milieu des flics. Il avait trainé en longueur, trouvé d'autres pistes juste parce qu'il voulait être avec eux, juste pour ne pas affronter leur regard quand ils sauraient, juste parce qu'il arrivait même à se buffler lui-même.

Oh ça pour être un bon menteur, il en était un.

Il n'était pas sûr que la constatation l'enchantait vraiment. Il n'était même pas certain que ce soit un avantage. Dom le considérait comme un traitre qu'il aurait bien tué lui-même, Letty, Leon et Vince devaient avoir un avis similaires. Mia ne désirait plus le voir, il en était sûr, il lui avait tout pris et tout brisé : son cœur et sa famille. Les fédéraux le considéraient comme un traitre, à arrêter et envoyer en taule. Et il avait un peu de mal pour le moment à soutenir son propre regard. Ah pour ça, il n'avait rien gagné et tout perdu. Mais au moins il savait maintenant.

Il savait qu'il aurait préféré être dans l'équipe de Dom que dans celle des flics. Il savait qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour une voiture trafiquée et une vraie course de rue, rapide et illégale. Il savait qu'il tenait à sa liberté. Et avec ça, il avait compris que la police et l'infiltration ce n'étaient pas son truc, qu'il était un peu trop amoureux des bagnoles pour cela. _Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop_ d'après le proverbe. Il avait voulu nier ce qu'il avait été adolescent, et cela l'avait rattrapé et avait détruit sa vie.

Le prix à payer avait été élevé, mais il savait…. Quoiqu'il n'omettait pas de mentir à nouveau. Après tout, il faisait ça avec facilité et ça pouvait toujours être utile. Mais plus à cette échelle-là, plus à ceux qu'il aimait. Plus pour ses raisons là… Du moins il l'espérait. De toute manière vu le chemin qu'il avait choisi, il devrait encore duper son monde, pour sa survie et sa liberté. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

_**FIN**_


	5. Famille

_**Auteur :**_ Junon2

_**Paring :**_Brian et le groupe

_**Genre :**_philosophique et familiale (ah si vous avez mieux je prends !)

_**Rating :**_K

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Fast and Furious** (Rob Cohen) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé :**_ parce qu'un jour il faut bien choisir à quelle famille on appartient … et que chacun a sa propre définition du mot famille.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ basé sur le film 1

_**Avertissement :**_aucun.

POV Brian

**Dédiée à Jo' pour ne pas changer ^^**

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Famille**_

Son collègue lui avait dit qu'il y avait différentes familles, celle de Dom et celle des flics. Il avait ajouté qu'il devait faire son choix et bien choisir. Brian avait à ce moment-là fixé les reflets du soleil sur l'eau de la piscine, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas répondu, juste entendu les pas de l'homme plus vieux s'éloigner. Choisir sa famille ? Dans l'esprit de l'autre inspecteur, il allait de soit que c'était la police qu'il devait soutenir et aider. Mais était-ce vraiment sa famille ? C'était une notion plutôt floue pour le jeune homme, et ce depuis qu'il était enfant. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance dorée, loin de là. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait jamais de ses parents, il n'y avait selon lui rien à en dire. Ils avaient été absents, il ne leur devait rien. Sa famille, adolescent, c'était Rome et ses potes avec qui il faisait les 400 coups en rues après les cours ou pendant quand ils séchaient. C'était avec eux qu'il volait les voitures… C'était sa famille, parce qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, ils étaient là, eux. Et puis il y avait eu le centre pour jeunes délinquants. Il avait payé pour ses bêtises de jeunesse, il avait fait son choix de vie en sortant. Il ne voulait plus retourner derrière les barreaux. Il avait choisi le corps de police comme avenir. Il s'était inscrit à l'académie et avait étrangement brillé aux tests. Il n'était pas aussi con qu'il le laissait voir. Il avait juste manqué de conseil plus jeune et ne s'était pas toujours lié aux bonnes personnes. Et jusqu'à peu, il n'avait pas douté d'avoir fait le bon choix. La police s'était comme une famille, un groupe soudé qui se soutenait. Il y trouvait un minimum son compte, même s'il était trop tête brûlée, trop limite avec les règles par moment. C'était pour ça qu'on l'avait choisi pour cette mission d'infiltration, en plus du profil parfait. Il aimait son travail, il avait de l'ambition. Il se sentait plutôt bien avec ses collègues, soutenu et compris. Il avait une famille.

Pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose pour se sentir totalement parmi les siens avec eux.

Mais il ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite, il ne ressentait pas ce vide. C'était juste quand il avait été comblé qu'il avait capté le truc. Il lui avait fallu du temps, une mission d'infiltration et gagner le respect de Toretto. Il avait retrouvé le monde de la rue et découvert celui des courses illégales. Bien sur, il avait volé plus jeune de bagnoles, mais les courses à cette vitesse-là, de cette intensité-là, il n'en avait jamais fait. Et il aimait l'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi. Il en avait ri, malgré la morale que lui avait faite le gagnant sur son irresponsabilité. Peu importait, il avait adoré ça, il s'était senti si vivant et il était près à recommencer. Il avait trop aimé sa première course. Après il avait fait en sorte que Dom l'accepte un minimum en l'aidant à échapper aux flics cette nuit-là. Finalement, il avait eu le droit d'entrer chez l'homme, de participer à une fête et de draguer un peu Mia. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la bande de Toretto était heureuse de le voir mais il avançait. Et après cela, il avait passé tout son temps libre au garage avec eux ou chez Dom. Il aimait l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, l'odeur âcre de l'huile, les blagues qui circulaient entre eux. Il aimait aussi rentrer chez lui sali et crevé, mais content. Il appréciait aussi la présence douce de Mia, et ses sourires. Il avait fini par nouer des liens avec tout le monde plus ou moins aisément. Il s'entendait super bien avec Dom, ils avaient des vues communes niveau voiture et courses. Avec Letty, il avait appris à accepter ses piques et à apprécier sa franchise à toute épreuve. Elle avait un sacré caractère et n'était pas la meuf de Dom pour rien. Jesse était très sympa, après Dom c'était celui dont il était le plus proche. Il arrivait à suivre ses raisonnements mécaniques et ses propos parfois complexes. C'était reposant de lui parler. Quant à Leon, il s'était habitué à ses blagues et remarques, il aimait bien son humour à toute épreuve. Rien n'était compliqué avec lui. Et puis il y avait Mia et ses sourires, sa douceur innée. Elle s'était autre chose, plus addictif que n'importe quoi dans ce garage. Il en tombait amoureux et c'était réciproque au vu des regards qu'elle lui envoyait. Restait Vince, l'irréductible, qu'il ne convainquait pas, qui lui en voulait d'être le mec qui courtisait Mia et le nouvel ami de Dom. Celui qui ne supportait pas de le voir et se méfiait, mais qui finirait bien par le supporter.

Au final, il passait plus de temps avec eux, qu'avec les flics ou à travailler chez Harry. Il aimait l'ambiance, il se sentait bien avec le groupe. C'est Mia, lors de leur sortie au restaurant, qui lui expliqua qu'ils formaient tous une famille, dont le centre était Dom. Il comprenait le sens de ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Il savait qu'il rêvait de faire partie de cette famille-là, d'en être un membre à part entière. Parce qu'avec eux, il était en famille, lui-même. Il n'avait pas à se surveiller et se mettre des limites. Il pouvait laisser parler sa passion pour les bagnoles et la mécanique. Ils le comprenaient autant qu'il les comprenait. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Finalement, involontairement, il aiguillait les autres policiers vers d'autres pistes. Il perdait ses repères et les limites qu'il devait maintenir. Parce que comme Mia lui avait dit, Dom le tenait et il le tenait bien par ce besoin inassouvi d'avoir une famille et d'en faire partie réellement. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue réellement, dont il avait besoin et qu'on lui offrait enfin… pas dans le bon camp malheureusement. Il savait qu'il refusait de croire que Dom était responsable de ces vols, juste parce qu'alors à un moment tout aurait une fin. Alors que lui inconsciemment, il ne désirait que rester avec eux, en être totalement comme les autres.

Et maintenant, il était là debout face à cette piscine à chercher dans sa tête une solution. Il ne voulait pas que Dom soit responsable, ça le forcerait à se découvrir et à perdre la seule famille qu'il avait jamais eue et pu considérer comme telle. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que ça ne pouvait être que lui. Les preuves étaient là, les sorties nocturnes inexpliquées, les techniques utilisées… Mais il avait la confiance de Dom, il savait pourquoi il avait massacré ce mec autrefois… Il faisait partie de la famille. Et maintenant, il devait choisir entre son avenir d'inspecteur et sa place de policier, et sa nouvelle famille dans laquelle il se sentait si bien. Mais il devait faire son job, il devait convaincre Dom de le mettre dans le coup pour en savoir plus. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir encore mentir plus, jouer la comédie. Il était malade rien qu'à l'idée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son job. Mais avait-on vraiment à choisir entre son travail et sa famille ?

Finalement, il quitta la propriété. Il ferait ce qu'il devrait pour en savoir plus… Mais pas pour faire tomber Dom. Il en était incapable, il avait déjà pris sa décision de toute manière.

On ne trahit pas sa famille. Il savait qu'il devrait avouer ce qu'il était, qu'il les perdrait tous. Il était un traitre et un menteur. Il les avait tous manipulés. Il aurait de la chance si Dom ne le buttait pas directement. Mais c'était devenu sa famille. Alors il allait la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il éviterait au groupe de faire un coup de plus, de se faire prendre. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il trouverait. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait le faire parce que… on ne lâche pas sa famille, on ne la condamne pas. C'était sa manière à lui de se racheter.

Il avait enfin une famille, il avait enfin sa place, un lieu où il était lui-même et bien… Il allait détruire tout cela pour leur bien. Il espérait qu'avec le temps ils comprendraient et lui pardonnerait. Mais il serait en paix avec lui-même, il aurait fait ce qu'il devait pour les siens.

_**FIN**_


End file.
